The Torturess
by The Lunar Maiden
Summary: All Haruno Sakura wanted was to be able to help her team. maybe even be able to stand beside them. But fate had other plans, forced to go into the darkest depths of the Shinobi's world. She trained, she got stronger, and she began to understand, better than most, what it took to survive this world, and she begins to understand certain people more than she ever asked for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Sakura was tired of being left behind, tired of watching everyone passing her by, Naruto, Sasuke, even Ino had passed her by, none of them needed her anymore, Naruto had Hinata now, and no time, not even for lunch at Ichiraku's. Sasuke was long gone, off on his stupid quest for power, and revenge on his brother. She had no idea where Kakashi was, as soon as Naruto left, to train with Jariya, a she had not heard from him since, they had met up to bid farewell to Naruto.

She was tired of being weak, she wasn't strong enough to stop Sasuke from leaving. Hell, even Senju Tsunade wouldn't take her on as an apprentice, she had taken one look at Sakura and told her to get lost. No one would train with her for fear of harming her. All she wanted to do was protect her team, or at least be able to take care of herself, and not be useless anymore.

She looked up, finally reaching her destination, this was her last resort, her last chance to be useful. She pressed her hand against the door, that lead to the place where the broken, and beaten ended up, where the Shinobi who were too dangerous or unstable, to be allowed in to the regular population, The Intelligence and Interrogation section of ANBU. She pushed the door inward, and entered, and walked down the corridor, observing the light crème color, of the walls that seemed to give off an almost cheery atmosphere. She was brought back to attention by the sounds of footsteps, looking towards the sound spotting Anko walking towards her. Anko looked up from her dango, and gave her a wide grin, that bordered on psychotic, sending a shiver down Sakura's spine.

"what's up Pinky," she called.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, fighting down the rising irritation at the nickname, and continued forward to meet Anko.

"I was actually looking for Ibiki-sama," Sakura said, a hint of a quiver behind her voice, "I have a request to make of him. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Commander Baldy's down in the interrogation rooms," she replied, her grin turning into a smirk, "he's probaly going to be down there for a while."

"I don't mind waiting." Sakura stated, putting up a brave front, "where can I find that."

"Hn. Well first off, you're going the wrong way," she said with an amused smile, enjoying the small girls discomfort, "go back the way you came and take your next left, go all the way and then down the stairs, he is in interrogation room 4, which will be on your right side."

Sakura smiled, and thanked Anko, bowing respectfully, and followed her directions. She came to a dimly lit stairwell that led down to the basement level, she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, and started down. The stairs seemed to go on forever, and what she assumed was about halfway down she started to hear the screams. She must have passed by the sound cancelling jutsu, because as she descended further down they got worse, to the point that she could almost physically feel the victims pain. Sakura gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, only to gag as the scent of blood laid heavily in the air, she could taste it on the air as well, so breathing through her mouth didn't help at all. She steeled herself against her instinct to turn back the way she came, and continued her way, dreading every step down she took.

She finally reached the bottom, the screams were much worse down here, they seeped past Sakura's skin, and deep into her bones, they were horrible, they seared her ears and rattled her teeth. She fought her way to the bottom, where she almost lost her nerve and turned back, but the nagging voice of her inner told her that if she turned back now, she would regret it for the rest of her life, that she would never be useful to her team, and that this would be the last chance she had to be at least someone. She continued until she found interrogation room four, the door was a plain tan color, that seemed to flow with the dingy grey walls, the plaque on the door was a standard black metal plate, with the words 'Int. room 4' etched in silver on it. She could feel the pain radiating out from within the room, more importantly she could hear the screams coming from the room. They were blood curdling, high pitched, screams, that resonated outwards through the closed door, and echoed through the hall. Sakura walked back towards the stairwell where she had seen a chair when she has come in, she sat down and tried to drown out the screams, to no avail. She looked at the clock across the hall on the wall, and watch the seconds' hand tick, counting the minutes.

She recalled that Anko had said that Ibiki might take a while, and she sighed, preparing herself for the wait ahead. She tried everything to keep her mind off of what was going on in the rooms around her, but they just kept drawing her back in, she tried imagining herself in the meadow that she knew of, just outside of Konoha, it is a beautiful meadow that she could remember her mother taking her to, when she was little, it was surrounded by ginkgo trees, and filled with Asagao, Sumire, and Tsubaki flowers, but each time she tried to visualize a terrified scream, would tear through her distraction.

A few of the interrogators walked to and from the interrogation rooms, but none came out of interrogation room four. She looked towards the clock on the far wall and sighed, she felt like she had been here forever, but had in fact only been here for 2 hours, she sighed again, now trying to figure out whether it was good or bad, that she was slowly getting used to the pain filled screams and moans. On one hand, she was about to beg the commander of the ANBU head of intelligence and interrogation, to train her, to do the very thing that was causing the screams, that is if he even bothered to hear her out. She mentally scoffed, Lady Tsunade had taken one look at her and seen nothing that could be turned into a valuable Shinobi, and she had to agree, she was a 13-year-old girl, who before Sasuke had left, cared more about her looks, than her training, and that had not boded well. Sure, her marks at the academy were the highest in the class, surpassing everyone but Nara Shikamaru, but her physical performance was atrocious, the only thing she had going was her chakra control, which was superb by most standards, and she had an affinity for Gen-jutsu, which she supposed was a handy thing, but no one had ever taken the time to teach her properly, so her Gen-Jutsu was appalling, not even close to be ready for use in a battle. Her Nin-Jutsu was nearly as bad, she had the basics, substitution, and transformation jutsu's she learned from the academy, but nothing else, and her Tai-Jutsu was adequate, but needed sever improvement. All in all, she needed help, badly. That was why she had braved this hell hole. She was betting her last hope on someone she had only encountered once before at the Chunin exams. Sakura had heard through the older Shinobi that although he has no family jutsu or kekkai genkai, he in himself was a strong Shinobi, he had to be, not only was he head of intelligence and interrogation he is the commander of ANBU. She only hoped that he would help. That he would see the potential in her that she knew she had, even if the so called great Sharingan Kakashi couldn't see it.

A door opening broke Sakura's train of thought, she looked up to see the man she had been waiting for exiting the room that had been the focus of her attention. From where she sat she had to crane hear neck to be able to look at his face, doing her best not to stare at the scars that rad across his face. She stood up from her chair ignoring the felling of pins and needles, that spread through her legs from disuse. she studied the man as he wiped his hands on a rag that he had brought out of the room with him, covering it with a stick red substance, the sight of which made her stomach turn. Sakura moved to stand directly in the center of the hall, so that she would be noticed.

* * *

Ibiki noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head in the direction of it. Seeing who it was he turned to observe the girl. He knew who she was, it was impossible not to remember her from the Chunin exams, the bright pink hair was impossible to miss, that and the fact that she was the only one to correctly answer all the questions on the written exam. Ibiki continued to wipe the blood off his hands, this interrogation had taken longer than he anticipated, and messier than he had wanted. He went back to observing the girl, she was smaller than most other teens that he had seen, about 4 feet 5 inches, her shoulder length bright pink hair was interesting, but her emerald eyes were even more interesting, they shone with emotion, reading her was easy, as different emotions flitted through her.

Her forehead was slightly too large for her face, and she still had the rounded face of a child. After the Chunin exams, Ibiki had looked into the girl, finding her remarkably unremarkable, in fact the only things she had, was her chakra control, an affinity Gen-Jutsu and adequate Tai-Jutsu skills.

She stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at him, which he commended. She made a point to look him directly in the eyes, which too guts, not many could do so, most were drawn to his scars first and foremost. He had heard through the grapevine of gossip that she had been looking for a Sensei, she had been turned down by Lady Tsunade, which surprised him, the woman had a notorious soft spot for children. Ibiki had heard that the girl before him had been asking questions about him.

"What do you want girl."

Sakura jumped. She had been expecting the booming voice, she remembered it from the exams, but had not expected it to make her so nervous when directed at her. "I came to ask..." Sakura trailed off at a sudden bout of embarrassment.

"how long have you been down here," Ibiki asked.

The question startled Sakura enough that she answered with no quiver to her voice, "about 3 hours."

Ibiki was surprised, while there may be a sound barrier jutsu in the stairwell to keep the sounds of the interrogation form bothering the upper levels, but there were no sound barriers down here, that meant that Sakura had sat down here for 3 hours listening to the torture. "Why," he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I want you to train me," Sakura replied, mustering the last of her of her newfound courage, "I want you to train me so that I can be of some use to the Village. So, that I don't have to be weak." She blurted out.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, silently applauding the young girl, she had spunk he'd give her that. "and if I don't agree," he questioned.

"I'm sorry, but you are my last option Ibiki-sama," she answered, "and, I will not stop asking you until you agree to train me."

"Very well then, but before I agree fully," he stated, "I want to make sure that you understand what you are asking for. That you know what you are getting yourself into. Come here." He ordered.

He waited for the girl to come forward, before he turned back to the room he had exited, "are you ready," he asked, placing his hand on the doorknob, "what you are about to see is only a fraction of what I will train you to do."

Sakura nodded, "I am as ready as I think I will ever get."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I forgot to give a proper intro. You all may call me Lulu for short, this is one of my first fanfictions, so I bid thee to be kind, I will update as often as possible. this in particular is a short chapter so again forgive me. thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter Two

Ibiki turned the knob, and opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared Sakura for the scene that lay before her, the first that hit her was the smell. The reek of blood that was prominent in the hall, assaulted her nose now. The screams had stopped for good reason, the man was dead. Sakura let out a slow breath through her mouth to calm herself. Everything in her body told her to turn tail and run in the opposite direction. The 'man' before her was appalling. He could hardly be recognized, he was strapped to a table, he had both small and large cuts covering the entirety of his body, and numerous Senbon sticking out at his joints, particularly in his elbow, shoulder joints, and hips. His nose had clearly been broken numerous times, but now it was almost completely crushed against his face. His jaw was offset, and his lip was split. One side of his chest was caved in, and had bone splinters sticking out in some places where his ribs had been crushed, and is left leg was at an odd angle, showing where it was twisted at the knee. His skin was a mural of blues, blacks, yellows, and purples. The fingers on each of his hands, were all at odd angles, and he had an IV sticking out of his right arm.

Sakura resisted the urge to scream at the horror of the scene. And she swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked up to Ibiki, "I've seen enough." She stated.

Ibiki stared down at the small girl, she was disgusted, and scared, but she was holding her composure well. Her eyes gave away her discomfort though.

 _'it's better that she learns this now.'_ He thought.

"Now are you sure that you want to do this?" he questioned again, "if you say yes, then I will not let you back out." He warned.

Sakura had a determined glint in her eyes, that Ibiki admired. "this is what I want." She answered with a tone of finality that surprised Ibiki.

"Good. You will meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow at 6 am. "Ibiki told her, "don't be late. I don't tolerate tardiness, we will go over how much you actually know, and can actually do."

"what do you mean, "Sakura questioned, "I thought you were only going to teach me interrogation techniques." Slightly confused. She had thought that he would only be training her to be of use to the village but no, he was going to help her be able, to stand on her own, she would be able to fight for herself, her gratitude towards the him skyrocketed.

"hn. No I will be teaching you everything." Ibiki stated, "while that is the basis, I do not want a shinobi that can't do anything else, what use would that be to me. I need a well-rounded shinobi, that I can put into any situation. You will be taught and drilled on everything that I deem necessary."

"Hai! Ibiki-sama." Sakura replied, "whatever you ask." She finished with an air of excitement.

"don't be too happy," Ibiki growled, "and you will address me as Sensei, tomorrow I will be assessing how much you know."

Sakura bowed deeply, "thank you Ibiki-sensei."

"you are dismissed for the day," Ibiki stated, "remember 6am, training ground 3"

Sakura bowed again before turning to leave, practically skipping her way out if the intelligence and interrogation. She even wave happily at Anko on her way out, earning her a confused stare.

She practically floated all the way to her apartment, nothing could bring her mood down. She smiled as she made her dinner of stir fried chicken and vegetables. As she sat down to eat, she began to think.

While on one hand she was somewhat disgusted with herself, why was she excited about learning the proper ways of torturing someone, shouldn't she have run in the opposite direction of the intimidating man. She sighed, truth be told the only thing she wanted anymore, was to be able to protect those that she loved, Naruto mainly, she believed that he could do anything that he wanted to do, but no one could do anything alone. Even the strongest of people needed someone at their back to help them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura awoke at 4am an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. She groaned, but made no attempts to go back to sleep, although she desperately wanted to. She sat up and swung her legs over to hang them off the side of her bed letting them dangle there, she was tired, the nightmares about yesterday had haunted her sleep, she kept seeing the mutilated man. She looked around her room, the cream colored walls a far cry from what everyone expected to see when they came over, not that she had much company anymore, Naruto had been to only frequent visitor, but he had left to go train. Ino was too busy training with lady Tsunade to come over anymore. She sighed and slipped the rest of the way out of her bed and padded toward the bathroom.

Sakura went through her morning routine, showering, combing her hair, brushing her teeth, and then dressing. Her outfit had changed since the Chunin Exams, she kept her hair shoulder length constantly, trimming it to keep it there, since Sasuke had left, and she had realized that her crush on him only made her look like a fool. So, she had decided to stop worrying about what looked best on her, and concentrate on more important things, which was about the time she started looking for a Sensei to teach her. She went to her dresser and began to pull out her daily outfit, which consisted of skintight black shorts that went down to her mid-thigh, over which she pulled on a dark grey skirt that was a bit shorter than her shorts, so that it didn't interfere with her kunai pouch that she secured to her right thigh, using white wrappings to hold it in place. Next Sakura began to put her chest bindings, and instead on covering just her upper torso, like most kunoichi, she wrapped all the way down to just above her hip bones, and instead on plain white wrappings, she special ordered black wrappings. There was really, no other reason other than her personal preference. Her top garments were as plain as the bottom, over her chest bindings, she wore a crop top that was a dark red, that stopped just above her navel. She then pulled her standard issue black knee high boots.

After dressing she made her way to the kitchen, and made herself breakfast, it was her normal meal of egg omelet, with a sliced apple and a cup of tea, after eating she double checked her gear, making sure everything was in its place. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall, noting that she still had an hour until she was supposed to be at the training grounds, deciding to get there early, she decided to head over to training ground 3 early to get some stretching, and warm-ups in before Ibiki-sensei rammed her into the ground. She exited her apartment double checking to make sure that the door was locked, before heading off to the training grounds.

Ibiki was about 15 minutes early to the training grounds. He was surprised to find that the pink haired kunoichi was already there, she was currently working on stretching her muscles he observed her movements, trying to judge how physically fit she was. Her movements were slightly jerky, but she put a tremendous effort towards perfecting the movements. She hadn't sensed him yet, which disappointed because he wasn't even repressing his chakra. He crouched slightly, before jumping the a nearby tree, landing on a branch, making sure to stay hidden. He got to a better position, crouched of a tree brand, so that he could see her better. _'_ _she will learn better this way, to never let her guard down'_ he thought, reaching down to his hip holster and pulling out two kunai. He flung them out straight at the girl.

Sakura stretched her arms above her head, languishing in the feeling of her spine popping back, she was about to go over to her things, to grab her canteen, when something embedded itself deep into her right thigh.

Sakura screamed, pain blurring her vision, she missed the movement off to her side, and didn't notice Ibiki until his heel slammed into her stomach, with enough force to send her flying back. She landed with a thud, sliding across the ground on her right side, causing the kunai in her thigh to embed itself deeper into her leg. She cried out in pain, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Your first lesson, don't ever let your guard down," Ibiki boomed,

Sakura wiped at her face at the sound of the voice, and then looked down. Her leg was a mess of blood, it streamed out from around the embedded kunai. She knew that it was probably stuck in her bone from how deep it was.

"Get up," Ibiki ordered.

Sakura struggled, each movement caused blinding pain to stab through her, but she continued to try and stand. When she finally managed to stand, she looked up at Ibiki.

"Good," he stated, "now we will work on you Tai-jutsu,"

Sakura wanted to scream, first he puts a kunai in her leg, now he wanted her to fight injured, she gritted her teeth to keep back the string of un-lady like works that were about to come out of her mouth, "Hai, Ibiki-sensei." She replied, "But may I, at least remove the kunai first?" she questioned the pain prominent in her voice.

"No," he stated, "there will be times in battle, times where you will not have a chance to treat the wound or, stop and take out the kunai, you must work through the pain, use it, and focus it, to finish the mission, or to save your comrades. So no, you cannot remove it until our spar is over." He explained.

As much as Sakura wanted to complain, and scream, she bit the inside of her cheek, and got into her fighting stance, doing he best to ignore the pain. He attacked. And she realized this was less of a spar and more of a beating. She could only block a few of his blows, and when she tried to hit back he wasn't there, only to find him behind her, and taking a blow to the back that would send her to the ground, or having her legs knocked out from under her, then when she finally got herself back on her feet, fighting through the pain, it would happen all over again. All the while Ibiki would be yelling corrections at her, telling her that her stance was too loose, or that she wasn't paying attention. She was so tired all she wanted was for him to knock her out so that she could get some sleep, and a reprieve from the pain. Suddenly Ibiki stopped.

"Is something the matter Ibiki-sensei," Sakura asked breathless, but refusing to move out of her defensive stance, in case it was a ruse.

"No," he replied gruffly, "now go to the hospital and have your wounds tended to. When you are done there, come to my office at the ANBU headquarters."

With that said Ibiki-sensei promptly disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sakura cursed all the way to the hospital, cursed the kunai in her leg, cursed the slow, limping pace she was forced to walk at to lessen the pain, and cursed the Villagers that seemed to not be able to move out of the way, slowing her pace even further. When she finally arrived, at the hospital, the staff forced her to wait a half hour, even though she was bleeding all over the lobby, luckily, she had tied a tourniquet around the top of her leg to slow the bleeding. When she finally managed to be seen, she got stuck with one of the civilian nurses, who forgot to administer her pain medication, because apparently, a 13-year-old genin doesn't need them, because they can 'handle' it. Then the 'trained professional' had yanked the kunai out of her leg, but instead of yanking it straight out, the evil nurse had pulled it out at an angle, causing the hole in in her leg to tear open further.

The only luck she had through the entire ordeal, was that the nurse had injected a numbing agent before she began stitching the wound closed, but that was it. It was clear that the woman was just out of training, due to the uneven stitching. The woman, was plain, everything about her screamed civilian, from her mousey brown hair, to her too small nose and too thin lips. The woman, Ayako according to her nametag, was short compared to other women about her age, which made her tall to Sakura. Her eyes were dull, there was no light shining from her hazel eyes, to show that she also had no personality. ' _surprise surprise_ ' Sakura thought. When the woman finally finished, she droned on in, what was possibly, the most annoyingly boring voice in the Shinobi Nations, on how to properly care for the wound. When Sakura finally got to leave, she had just made it to the door leading to the street, when she remembered that Dull Lady had not given her a prescription for medication, which she had mentioned that she would do.

Sakura grit her teeth trying to stem her irritation, to little avail. _'_ _fuck it'_ she thought, trying to decide whether it was worth it to go find the woman, ' _No'_ she concluded. Before placing her hand on the door and pulling it open and stepping through and out to the street. She began walking in the direction of ANBU Headquarters, cursing every step all the while.

Ibiki was intrigued, the girl had taken a beating from hell, all with a kunai in her leg, and still showed up here, like he had told her. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing during their spar, which were caked in dirt and blood, her hair was sticking up in all different directions, and she was limping heavily. She was also in a foul mood, Ibiki noted. Which was to be expected, considering, he also noted the pained expression as she stopped and talked to a passing ANBU, Ibiki assumed to ask directions to his office.

The girl had potential, he could see it, and her chakra control was better than he had thought, all throughout the spar, he had noticed that, when she noticed where one of his attacks was going to land, she would instinctively gather chakra in that area to soften the blow, if he could deepen her chakra reserves, she could become something to be feared, and respected. That combined with her affinity for Gen-jutsu, and who knew whatever else she could do. He had been looking over the reports that Hatake Kakashi had filed on his genin team progress. Ibiki was disappointed, the young Uchiha and the Kyuubi container both had detailed descriptions on their abilities, and accomplishments but, Haruno had next to no report, other than a half assed sentence on her chakra control, also stating that she would make an exceptional medic. Ibiki looked up briefly at a knock on his door.

HELLO again, I am debating something on this, and want a couple opinions.

My plan is to do a time skip. but I would like to know if you would like a couple more chapters on 13 year Haruno Sakura and her training.

I already have 1 more chapter written, I just want your opinions.

either PM me or write you opinion in the reviews.

Thank you for reading

LULU


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Enter."

Sakura opened the door, shutting it behind her, and then stood before Ibiki. He was currently reading a piece of paper, not bothering to look up. Sakura shifted her weight off her injured leg, trying to relieve her discomfort. Ibiki continued to shuffle through papers. Sakura sighed, earning a glare from Ibiki. Sakura glared back, impatient. Ibiki went back to his papers. Sakura huffed, and stayed standing. She looked down at her hands which were folded in front of her, she began to twiddle her thumbs, giving her at least something to do.

"As you learned today, I refuse to go easy on you, I will not coddle you."

Sakura jumped at Ibiki's voice, taking a moment to reply, "Hai, Ibiki-sensei, and I want to thank again for taking me on as your student."

"Hn. Yes, you are my student and you conduct yourself as such. If I tell you to do something, you will do it, without question. If I tell you to dislocate your own finger, you will do it." Ibiki stated, "am I understood?"

Sakura hesitated before answering, she understood that this was her test to see if she was truly committed to this path, "Hai." She replied with a determined tone.

"good." Ibiki said, "now we will be training every day at training ground 3, from 6am to 12pm, after physical training you will have an hour to rest, and then you will report to me here, if I am not in my office, you will wait in the chair outside my office door, once here, I will assign you reading materials, which you will have an hour to review, the reading materials will vary, but you will be required to read and memorize the details of the reading materials, as I will review them whenever I deem necessary, and you will be required to recite any information I ask of you."

Sakura barely kept her astonishment in check.

Ibiki continued, "Also as I am Head of ANBU there may be times which I will not be able to arrive for the day, and will send Anko-san to our training sessions instead, but be assured, training will take place daily. I will not tolerate tardiness, or insubordination. You will speak to your betters with respect, do not think that just because you are my apprentice that you will granted special favors. If anything, you will be treated worse than the ANBU rookies." Ibiki took a moment to study Haruno, "I will also assign reading that you will take home. Now do you have any questions?" he asked.

"No, Ibiki-sensei," Sakura replied, bowing her head slightly.

"Good," Ibiki said, pulling open one of his desk drawers, "we will officially start tomorrow, but for now, here," pulling out a couple large texts, and holding them out to her, "read these tonight, read as much as you can, tomorrow you will tell me what page you left off on, and we will review what you have read. I am dismissing early today, but do not expect this again."

"Hai!" Sakura chimed again, coming forward to grab the books. They were big, and heavy, and quite awkward to hold, "I will see you tomorrow at 6am, Ibiki-sensei."

Ibiki turned back to the stack of papers on his desk, dismissing her. Sakura turned towards the door, struggling to balance the books in one arm while trying to open the door. Suddenly the door was pushed open slamming it to Sakura's face and knocking her to the ground, Anko popped her head in a moment later.

"Oi, Pinky, watcha doing down there," Anko asked, looking down at her.

Ibiki looked up, and sighed heavily, "Anko, what have I told you about entering my office without knocking," he reprimanded gruffly.

"well how was I supposed to know she was there," Anko retorted, "and why is she here anyways."

"you would have known I she was there if you had knocked," Ibiki growled, moving around his desk to stand above Sakura, bending down, he grabbed her by the back of her shirt, pulling her up and standing her on her feet, "she and I were discussing her training regimen."

Once on her feet, Sakura rubber her forehead where the door had hit her, turning towards Ibiki she bowed, "Arigatō Ibiki-sensei," she said before slipping past Anko.

Ibiki turned around and walked back to his desk, reseating himself.

"so, your training the Pinky," Anko asked, watching the pinkette's retreating form, noticing the distinct limp, "Isn't that kind a waste of your precious time?"

"The girl has promise," he replied, not in the mood for playing her games.

"Aww, are you going soft on me Commander," Anko teased, a smirk spreading across her features.

"What do you want Anko," Ibiki questioned, already weary of her presence, and wanting to speed this encounter up.

"Squad 4 brought in a prisoner who may have important information on the Akatsuki," she replied, moving to sit on Ibiki's desk.

"alright, let him sit and stew, until tomorrow," Ibiki said, placing his hands on the underneath of his desk, before standing abruptly and flipping his desk in the process, causing Anko to fall onto the floor, with his desk landing on top of her, "keep your ass off my desk, clean up this mess, and get back to work Anko." He ordered before walking around the gaping kunoichi and out of his office.

Sakura walked out of ANBU Headquarters and towards the Hokage Monument, intent on sitting there and enjoy the reading she had to do. She walked silently, deep in thought, when she heard shouting, realizing that the shouting was directed at her, Sakura looked around finding an angry blonde walking up to her, _'_ _Great, just what I needed,'_ she thought.

"hey Forehead, why are you ignoring me," the blonde yelled.

"I was not ignoring you Ino-pig," Sakura replied calmly attempting to avoid an argument that would take more energy than she had.

"well I've been calling your name 'forever'" Ino said, her voice shrill with indignance.

"Gomen, I am quite busy right now, and I was thinking," Sakura tried to explain.

"what could you be so busy with," Ino questioned, "it's not like you have team training to do."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, doing her best to hide her irritation, "no I don't have team training, but I found a new Sensei to teach me." She said.

"You did," the blonde answered, not sounding as excited as a friend should be, "who?"

"Morino Ibiki," Sakura replied, "we had our first training session today." Excited to be telling someone.

Ion's eyes lit up "oh oh, I didn't tell you my good news, Lady Tsunade agreed to train me, isn't that exciting, my Mom and Dad had to push for it, and she finally agreed. Isn't that great." The blonde bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah Ino-pig that's great," Sakura smiled trying to be excited for her friend.

"hey, don't sound so disappointed Forehead," Ino growled, "come on, I mean it's not like she could refuse me," Ino beamed with importance.

"yeah who could say no to you," Sakura bit out, her anger getting the best of her.

" C'mon at least try to be happy for me," Ino whined.

Sakura lost control, and began to yell at the blonde, "what about my good news, I told you I'm being training by THE Morino Ibiki, and do you congratulate me, no, because you to lost in your own world where no one else exists, but you!" Sakura was done taking Ino's crap, tired of taking everyones crap. Sakura pushed past Ino, as the blonde was busy yelling obscenities at the Pinkette, and continued towards the Hokage Monument, intent on forgetting Ino and her bullshit, and impressing her Sensei.

 _thank you all for reading. next chapter is coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sakura spent the rest of her day, reading the books that Ibiki had given her. The smaller of the two, was about psychology, there was one particularly interesting part, abut sensory deprivation, and what it caused the mind to do. She continued until the light started to fade. She marked her page, and stood up, gathering her thing to go home.

As she walked home, Sakura started to think about her earlier argument. For some reason, she didn't feel bad about yelling at Ino. The blonde had deserved it, and she'd had it coming for a while now. This wasn't a new occurrence, all the clans thought that they were the best of the best, no matter what your skill level was, if you were from a Shinobi clan, you were better. The clans held seats on the elder's council, and almost all the high-ranking positions were taken by clans. The Yamanaka clan, incidentally was the reigning clan in the interrogation unit. Sakura thought about this for a moment, Ino might try something, she was sure of that.

Reaching her apartment, she entered setting the books on the coffee table in front of the couch, before heading to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she noted that she needed to go shopping.

Sakura made her usual stir fried chicken and vegetables. Before going back to the couch to eat. When finished, she went back to reading.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start and looked to the clock on the wall, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only 4 in the morning. Moving the book off her lap she stood up wincing as yesterday's injuries mad themselves known. Stretching out the kinks in her back, she wrinkled her nose, she smelled awful. Why had Ino not told her? She looked down and realized she had not changed yesterday, she had been too excited yesterday to change. She was covered in blood, and sweat, and she really needed a shower. Sakura went about her morning routine, although her shower took longer than normal due to the unholy smell that surrounded her.

Sakura walked out the door making sure to lock it, before she headed towards the training grounds. When she arrived, she figured that she had about half an hour before Ibiki-sensei would be there, she went about practicing her Katas, slowly moving from one position to the next, trying to perfect them. Hyuga Hinata had taught them to her, when they were at the academy. It helped a bit with Sakura's tai-jutsu but mostly she did them because they gave her something to concentrate on.

* * *

Ibiki watched Sakura move, it was a little stiffly due to she wounds from yesterday, he walked up to her from behind before stopping, he dropped into a crouch twisting his body around and swinging his leg out to knock Sakura's legs out from under her. She landed flat on her back. Ibiki smirked, "you need to pay more attention to what is around you, I was not masking my presence and yet you still did notice me standing right behind you."

Sakura looked up at him, "I understand Ibiki-sensei'"

Ibiki waited for Sakura to stand up, "today we will work on your tai-jutsu skills, now show me your fighting stance." He ordered

Sakura entered her fighting stance and Ibiki observed. She was slightly sideways, to make herself a smaller target. Her stance was to lose, her knees were bent too much, and she feet were too far apart. Ibiki stepped forward and put his index finger to her forehead, pushing her backwards.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt herself beginning to fall backwards, she tried to take a step backwards to catch herself, which only caused her to trip herself up more landing in an ungraceful heap on the ground.

* * *

"how did you do that," Sakura asked, frowning up at him.

* * *

Ibiki smirked down at the kunoichi, "your balance is awful, your stance is even worse, how you made it this far I'll never know." He stated, "now stand up, and get back in your fighting stance."

He watched as Sakura stood up again, "now bring your feet together, and now loosen your shoulders up, if you stay so tight your reactions will slow, unbend your knees some." He ordered. Nodding once she had followed all his instructions," we will go slow for now, no chakra."

Ibiki crouched and pushed himself forward.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Lulu_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again,_

 _thank you all for reading, I am sorry about the lateness of this update, my best friend, my husband, and I run a horse rescue, and we just got in 3 severely neglected horses, and they have been taking up a majority of my time. thanks for sticking with me._

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sakura watched carefully as Ibiki launched himself at her, she just barely managed to block the punch heading straight for her face, it was clear that she would lose. She grabbed ahold of his arm and tried to pull him towards her, in an attempt to knee him in the stomach. He leaned backwards pulling her with him, spinning on his heel and throwing her across the training field. Sakura rolled across the ground a couple of times before catching herself and digging her feet into the ground to stop her slide.

Sakura launched herself at Ibiki, the threw a couple of punches at him, which he blocked easily, she crouched down and tried to sweep his legs out from under him, which he jumped backwards to avoid.

Ibiki landed a few yards away, Sakura came at him again, this time throwing punches at random determined to get at least one hit in. Ibiki blocked and avoided every one, when he grew tired of her random flailing, he sent a punch straight to her stomach, knock the breath from her, and sending her to her knees gasping for breath.

"you are wasting your time, you are too small to be making a frontal assault, you need to be quick and evasive, and your punches lack any damaging effect." Ibiki yelled, "now get back up and plan your movements, look for openings." He finished.

Sakura hauled herself back on to her feet, this time instead waiting for Ibiki to initiate it. Ibiki came at her, Sakura move backwards, trying to put space between them, and get some time to get a strategy together. Ibiki moved with her, following her retreat, relentlessly throwing punches, and kicks at her, not giving her any breathing room to think, only to react. Sakura dodged as well as she could, trying to limit the amount of damage the monstrous man was trying to inflict. Sakura kept backing up, moving towards the surrounding trees. Her back bumped into a tree, Ibiki came at her, Sakura dove to the left, feeling the breeze from Ibiki's fist as it passed by her face, slamming into the tree splintering the bark, and causing stress fracture to spread along its trunk.

She hit the ground with her shoulder, rolling to her feet, she took off, running in between the trees, trying to think of a strategy that would get her out of this mess. She pumped her legs faster, going as fast as she could. She was too busy trying to get away that she didn't notice the kick aimed for her head until it connected.

* * *

Ibiki knew that Sakura wasn't paying attention, the moment he was running alongside. So, he knew that when he sped up in front of her that the kick he aimed at her would connect. He didn't hold back, and swung his leg at her head full force. When it connected with her skull the kunoichi was sent flying in to a tree three yards away, she fell to the ground in a heap. Ibiki walked over to her, Sakura was out cold. Ibiki bent down picking up the girl, he tossed her over his shoulder, heading towards headquarters.

When Ibiki arrived at headquarters, he had never been more irritated in his life. He was a quiet and personal man, and he generally did not like to have people butting into his business. He had been stopped at nearly every street corner asking where he was headed with the Pinkette. He had finally just taken to the rooftops, speeding away from some bastard of a civilian, that had thought that Ibiki's business was his. Ibiki waked through the main doors, heading down the corridor toward his office, ignoring the confused looks coming from the ANBU. Ibiki heard Anko shouting for him, and he quickened his pace trying to avoid dealing with her. He was just about to close the door to his office when Anko's hand landed on the outside of it and her foot was jammed into the opening keeping it open.

"What do you want Anko," Ibiki growled, "I've got shit to do, and you're not helping"

Anko grinned, "good than I caught you at a good time." She replied, forcing the door open wider, "been hangin' with Pinky again I see," Anko stated pushing the rest of the way into Ibiki's office, "geez what did you do to her, it looks like you drug her through the mud."

"training." Ibiki snapped at her. Turning he walked towards a walked over to it, setting the Pinkette down and leaning her against it.

"Well someone's in a bad mood," Anko teased.

"Only when I must deal with you," Ibiki grumbled under his breath, "is there something in particular that you needed or did you just come here to irritate me some more."

"Noo, I just heard some interesting rumors about the terrible Morino Ibiki, kidnapping the poor innocent Haruno Sakura, carrying her off to Konoha's torture chambers," Anko smiled enjoying the exasperated look on Ibiki's face. There was truly nothing better that riling up the man.

"Anko get out of my office, and don't come back until you have an actual reason to be here." He said, sitting down at his desk.

"aww. But I like being here." Anko purred, moving across the room, "don't you like me being here." She asked placing her hand on his desk and leaning forward, giving Ibiki a front row view down her shirt.

"Anko If I wanted you here I would have sent for you," he answered his voice raising in volume, "and I did not send for you, so if you would get the hell out of my office I would appreciate it before my patience runs out and I find that your abilities are better suited for janitorial duties." Slowly standing up from his desk.

Anko pouted, "aww, Biki's soo mean today." She whined, before making a swift exit out the door, narrowly avoiding the kunai flung at her.

Ibiki watched as the kunai embedded itself into the door,

before sitting back down at his desk, eyeing the paperwork piled on it with distaste.

* * *

 _Again thanks for reading and thanks for all the awesome reviews, until next time._

 _bye bye_


End file.
